What mistake?
by hej78462
Summary: 11x19 the way I hope they make up. Really fluff, not at all likely to happen. Not even close.. One-shot.


What mistake?

He had almost started crying. He didn't want things to end between them. As he was walking away from her, he realized that. He wanted to be with her, to _really_ be with her, and to have people know about them.  
Had she just said fall for another person? As in: she had fallen for him? Nah, that couldn't be true. Or..? Owen was lost. He just couldn't figure it out. He couldn't figure _her_ out. The fact that she had said that almost made him forget that she had told him that they were a mistake. Almost_. _Because how could she convince herself that their thing was not something that was supposed to happen? And how the _hell _did he become the bad guy in this case? He had just shared his professional opinion. He was almost 100 percent sure about that, at least. No, he was completely sure. From the short facts he had been told, he had decided what sounded like the best method. And that one happened to be the one from the woman he… was seeing. Maybe he really loved her. He was not quite sure, and found it hard to believe that he could fall for someone that fast. But the way he was feeling when thinking of Amelia ending it with him - it seemed as though he had.

Amelia had a way of blaming herself when she failed, even if the cases were almost impossible from the beginning. When there was nothing more she could do for the patient. And he admired how much she would try to save her patients, he really did. Nicole Herman would not be alive if Amelia hadn't been so stubborn. She could really succeed where others had given up - even the patient.  
But sometimes it was out of her hands to decide what was going to happen. If this girl had come into the hospital earlier with her spine, odds are that it would have been so much easier to help her. And because she didn't, it now seemed as though she would never play golf again. He had talked briefly to Callie, who had told him that the girl would walk again, so that was probably the silver lining of the events. Owen could tell when he had spoken with her, that Callie wasn't mad at him for siding with Amelia. Even she had known that Amelia's approach was the better one. She was just happy that the girl wasn't completely paralyzed.

So when he knew this, that it wasn't only him that had sided with Amelia, he decided to find her. He wasn't going to let her be pissed at him, when reality was that she was pissed at herself. He knew that she had just found the first person to point her anger at, and that was by coincidence him. He tried calling her, but she wasn't answering. He couldn't decide if it was because she was busy with surgery, or simply just because she didn't want to speak with him. He feared that it was the latter, but she would just have to hear him out at some point.

Callie walked past him on the hall "Hey, have you seen doctor Shepherd?" he asked her. She was looking confused and told him "No, she mentioned something about going home after such a crappy day. She really blames herself, Owen" she responded. "I already tried talking to her, but she seriously wouldn't listen" she continued. Owen could see that this case had affected Callie too and said "I know she does. And she thinks that it is my fault only that you guys went with her approach". Callie's raised her eyebrows as in 'no way'. "Amelia and I have been… seeing each other a bit after work" he told her with a little smile. A wide grin spread on Callie's face. "I'm so happy for you. It was about time that you started… seeing someone after work again" she said. She was now grinning at him, but then she caught up to what they were talking about "and now she thinks you only chose her approach because you're screwing her?" she asked bluntly. Owen winced quickly "could you not put it that way? I really like her" he told Callie. She just smiled and started walking away "talk to her then! You guys will figure it out" she told him before heading through the door.

On his way to the Shepherd's house he was thinking about what he would tell her. Should he try to understand first and then be mad or mad first and then listen to what she had to say? He finally pulled up the driveway to their ginormous house. He could see Meredith through the window, she was reading some magazine. He knocked at the door quietly, knowing that the children would be asleep at this hour. Meredith opened the door and looked confused when seeing him. "Hi" he said "can I talk to Amelia for a second?" he asked her. She laughed a bit "Owen, I'm not her mother, of course you can." He smiled at her. "But I should warn you - she is pretty angry today. Did something happen at work?" she asked him while closing the door behind him. He shrugged before stepping in the living room. "You could say that" he told Meredith. He then realized that he had never seen her room before. Usually when they hung out it was in his trailer. It was more private there. As if Meredith had read his thoughts she pointed to the left "second room to the right. And you better not make much noise, I _just _got Bailey to sleep" She told him with a warning smile. He gave her a smile in return "scout's honor" he said with a smile and went in direction of Amelia's room.

The door was closed. He knocked a couple of times and then walked in. She was sitting at her desk, with her laptop, and her back to him. She didn't turn around when she heard the door open. The room was small but comfortable. For someone living in a trailer he preferred small rooms, he didn't know why, they just appeared cozier to him. She had a lot of things in there. Her bed was made, and she had a little coat rack where her jackets and her beloved purse were hanging. The room was decent; all of her books were on the shelf over the bed. He noticed a sonogram picture on her desk along with one of a smiling man, who didn't look much older than mid-forty. His features were similar to Derek's and Amelia's smile was like an exact copy of his. He was holding a little girl, maybe around four years old with almost black hair and sea-blue eyes. It couldn't be anyone but Amelia and her father.

Amelia started speaking "Meredith I told you I don't…" she said. Her voice sounded weird. He really hoped she hadn't crying. He hated when people he loved was crying plus it made it that much harder to be mad at them. He closed the door and interrupted her. "You're going to have to listen to me" he told her. She turned around. He could she her cheeks glistening a little. Oh crap, he thought. She _has_ been crying. He did not smile at her even though he wanted to. He had to do this first. He took a deep breath and started "Failing is not fun. I know that. You know that. We didn't become surgeons to fail. But as much as we want to, we cannot save every patient that we see." He said and continued: "And I know that she won't be able to play golf again, but Amelia, you gave her the chance to walk and have an almost normal life again. And that is incredible, so no matter what that mother told you, you are great". She finally looked him into the eyes and he could see that she had teared up again. She cleared her throat "I'm sorry Owen. I really don't blame you for this, I blame only myself" she said. Owen felt relived. He already knew what she had just told him, but as nice it was to hear her say it, he was glad that _she_ knew how she felt too. "I can't just be mad at you when I fail, and I promise you it won't happen again. I won't hurt you again" she continued. He smiled at her then, knowing that she truly was sorry for the way she treated him. He went to her and hugged her into his side. "I'm glad we're okay" he admitted. He held her close to his side for a little longer, until he reached down and slowly captured her lips. It was a sweet, quick kiss, but enough to make her smile a little. "I better go" he stated and started walking towards the door. She got up too "Yeah" she said "see you tomorrow morning?" she asked, then while leaning against the door-frame. He gave her his best smile "Of course". "And Owen?" she asked, just as he was about to leave the room. "Yeah?" he turned around. "We're not a mistake" she said and kissed him again. _That _was what he had been trying to make her realize and the fact that he did, made him happier than he remembered being in a long time.

_AN: Thank you for reading. This is just what I thought could've happened (or what I hoped would have happened) - but I know that it is highly unlikely for them to just be okay again.  
MN. _


End file.
